Capitulo 4
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Nuestros amigos han llegado al lugar asignado por Kai, conocen allí al resto de la familia, pero un hecho está por quebrar la armonía.


Capítulo 4: Tomaron un taxi del aeropuerto y le mostraron al conductor la dirección del lugar al que Kai y Saya les habían dado.

- ¿Crees que sea confiable? Preguntó Haddock.

- Son chicos buenos, yo confío en ellos. Le respondió Tintin, mientras que el viaje continuaba su recorrido por el acceso a la Ciudad de Okinawa.

El taxi se detuvo en medio de una zona de casas residenciales, las cuales, una de ellas, tenía un bar-restaurante en el acceso, justo en ese momento, apareció el mismo joven de cabellos pelirrojos, a quien habían conocido con la chica de cabellos negros en las afueras del Aeropuerto.

- Es aquí. Dijo el taxista, Tintin pagó el viaje y descendieron para ver el lugar.

- Wow, mil rayos y centellas, este lugar es muy bonito. Dijo admirado el Capitán Haddock.

- ¿Capitán? ¿Cómo puede decir que este sitio es una pocilga? Tenga un poco más de respeto, Señor. Le dijo el Profesor Tornasol, mientras que confundía las palabras.

- ¡He dicho que este es un sitio muy bonito! ¿Escucho? B.O.N.I.T.O. Le gritó el Capitán Haddock al oído al Profesor Tornasol, quien tuvo que ajustar sus auriculares para poder oír mejor los gritos del hombre.

- Oh, calma, calma, Mi buen amigo, ya le dije que no grite, que no soy sordo, sino duro de oído. Le dijo Tornasol, mientras que se ajustaba los auriculares y Haddock se llevó las manos a la cara, de nuevo.

- Jajaja, bueno, ustedes son muy graciosos, adelante, pasen. Les dijo Saya, mientras que ingresaban en el sitio.

Al entrar en el lugar, los recibió un hombre alto, robusto, con barba candado y cabellos grises, vestía unos shorts naranjas con una remera negra y sandalias del mismo color, de las escaleras del piso de arriba, apareció un chico más joven que Kai y Saya, sus ojos eran café y sus cabellos castaños, vestía una camisa celeste con pantalones grises y zapatos café también como sus ojos, mientras que iban entrando en el domicilio, el hombre de cabellos grises se les acercó.

- Bienvenidos, ustedes deben ser los Caballeros Tintin, Haddock Archibaldo, el Profesor Tornasol Silvestre y los Detectives Hernández y Fernández y el perro del Caballero, Milu, ¿no? Preguntó amablemente el hombre dueño de la casa.

- Así es, mucho gusto, soy Tintin, un placer, Señor… Dijo Tintin, mientras que se presentaba con sus amigos.

- Me llamo George, George Miyagusuko, les doy la bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar. Les dijo el hombre, tras haberse presentado con los más finos modales de Oriente.

- Un placer ser sus huéspedes, Señor. Dijo Haddock, mientras que le daban la mano como señal de agradecimiento por haberles dado hogar para poder hospedarse allí.

- Igualmente, Riku, ven, hijo. Le llamó su padre, mientras que el chico se acercaba.

- ¿Sí, papa? Preguntó el joven.

- Quiero que conozcas a nuestros huéspedes, ellos son Tintin, Milu, Haddock Archibaldo, los Detectives Hernández y Fernández y el Profesor Tornasol Silvestre. Le presentó su padre a los invitados.

- Oh, un placer, sean bienvenidos a Okinawa. Les dijo el chico, mientras que les sonreía.

- Aww, eres igualito a mí cuando tenía tu edad, todo un buen Caballero. Le dijo Haddock, mientras que le revolvía los cabellos castaños al chico.

- _Jaja, sí, pero sin ser tan cascarrabias. _Le susurró al oído Hernández a Fernández.

- _Sí, tienes toda la razón._ _Jajaja._ Rieron ambos, mientras que trataban de evitar que Haddock los escuchara.

- Bueno, deben estar cansados, Riku y yo los llevaremos a sus habitaciones, sígannos. Les pidió Kai, mientras que tomaban las maletas los invitados y las llevaban al piso de arriba.

Mientras tanto, en la zona céntrica de la ciudad, un hombre de cabellos rubios y con una especie de capa de las que usaban los vagabundos en la Europa del Siglo XVIII y XIX, se acercaba tambaleando por las calles, tal vez estaba borracho o drogado, pero en sus ojos, comenzaron a brillar en sus pupilas unas finas líneas rojas en él, marcando que algo no estaba funcionando bien en su organismo.

N/A: ¿Quién será esta persona supuestamente ebria?¿Y qué es lo que le estará pasando? Bueno, chicos, este capítulo pudo tener un poco de humor, habrá más en adelante.

Pero hoy no es un día para la comedia, lamentablemente, hoy, 30/12/2014, se han cumplido diez años de la "Tragedia de República de Cromañón", un terrible incendió que acabó con la vida de 194 personas inocentes, muchos de ellos niños y adolescentes habían ido a pasar la noche con sus amigos y seres queridos para despedir el año 2004 y terminó convirtiéndose en un infierno para todos ellos. Ojala un día tengamos justicia y que no hayan más tragedias.

_"Nunca más Cromañón. Justicia para las víctimas, sobrevivientes y heridos"_


End file.
